fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Karty Bionicle
Powiem Ci, podoba mi się ten pomysł, też kiedyś robiłem takie karty. Dobre czasy...Kani--Nui 14:33, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzisiaj zeskanuję oa Hordika, ale jeszcze ołówkowych Vezok999 14:38, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Chciałbym w nie zagrać... The Champ Is Here!!! 17:06, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Pomysłowe. Podoba mi się. Widziałbym nawet karty z FB :D Ale było by z tym o wiele trudniej. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Żebyś nie zapomniał bo na FB pewnie nie zapomnisz. Na następny raz weś glatów i karty :D. Malum121 Niezły pomysł. Też kiedyś chciałem takie robić, ale nie mam brata ani kuzyna w miarę blisko :(. Sekenuva 18:30, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Skanów jednak nie ma, bo skaner kuzyna nie był do dyspozycji. Ale spoko, będą na początku pszyszłego roku. Są Hordika, są Vahki, następne na życzenie Panrahka Rahkshi. A potem w kolejce? No właśnie, pomożecie wybrać? Któraś z serii średnich setów. Vezok999 23:16, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Toa Metru. konkretnie: Onewa. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:14, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Nokama, Gali, Hahli, Kiina... Lord Vox 16:58, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Vox jaki napalony :P Tylko, ze ja pisałem serii :P Vezok999 17:06, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Mahri. Lord Vox 17:07, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Dobra kompuetr chula więc i skaner chula. skany będą po nowym roku albo pare dni przed. Malum121 . Ja kiedyś z qmplem robiłem kapsle Pokemonów na wzór oryginalnych Tazo :) Naprawdę fajna zabawa, ale minęło. Niestety :_( Jakbyś podał wymiary kart (np 5 cm szer. na 10 cm dł. itd. itp.) to bym ci pomógł. Nawet z chęcią bym ci pomógł. Tylko jeszcze przydał by się wygląd graficzny, typu gdzie co jest napisane, nabazgrolone, upaprane... itd. - Bartii 13:27, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Też robię TCG :DGuurahk 14:53, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja też robiłęm takie karty - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Chcecie pomóc? A myślicie, że pozim kart będzie ten sam? No dobra, powiększcie obrazy i wypowidzcie się ;) To jest wersja "drukarska" to raczej będę drukował, bo na kolorowe sobie pozwolić nie mogę. NIedługo dojdzie tło, kolory i wszelkie staty Vezok999 20:49, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Gdybym robił takie coś, to zdecydowanie wolałbym używać Gimpa, Corela, czy chociażby zwykłego Painta. Kani--Nui 20:57, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) A ja zdecydowanie wolę rysować ręsznie. Na programach mi to nie wychodzi, poza tym, nie mógłbym wtedy nimi grać ;p Chyba żeby czarno-białe, ale to mi nie odpowiada. Vezok999 21:01, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) No no no, ładnie ci wyszły ^^ Teraz mógłbyś zrobić Mahri i Barraki (rocznik 2007 - the best) Lord Vox 21:20, gru 28, 2010 (UTC)] Jeszcze Vahki trza skończyć- mam jeszcze Nuurahka, ale kiedy byłem u kuzyna, to ręki nie miał. Zobaczymy, może Barraki pójdą następni. A kto wg. was najlepszy/sza Vezok999 21:23, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz jak ja zrozumiałem to z tą ręką? No ale nic, czekam. A takie cos jak tytany też będzie? A może MOCi z FB :D Ale spoko, nie chcę was zamęczyć. Lord Vox 21:26, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Gdzieś już to pisaęłem, ze mocki pewnie też będą. I będą nie tylko Tytani, ale też małe sety, bronie, po prostu wszystko, co było w Bionicle. Wielki Istoty łatwo będzie zrobić- czarne tło z napisem brak grafiki ;D Vezok999 21:30, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Vezio nie obraźisz się, żę dalem pojedyńcze karty. A i jak oceniasz skończysz je za 2 lata czy za 3 lata :D? Malum121 Bez urazy, ale tysunki są tak dobre, że cieżko uwierzyć, że sami to rysowaliście. Nawet przy zgapianiu z obrazków kreska w kreskę, byłoby bardzo ciężko coś takiego narysować. Duże brawa.Guurahk 22:00, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Nie sami, tyko ja :) Dziękować bardzo. Niestety, naroywanie takiej kart schodzi ponad pół godziny, więc szybko one nie idą Vezok999 22:02, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) A mi się zdaje, że to nie rysowanie, tylko "odkalkowanie" - wiesz, co to "kalka"? Bo mi się zdaje, że tak bardzo trudno, ale ty mi nie wierzyłeś z Komandosem, więc.... jest po 1:1 - To nie kalka tylko to co się dzieje gdy Vezok się nudzi.Panrahk17 10:01, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Skoro ma tyle czasu, to niech część przyśle mi... - Tylko czasami ma dzień że nic mu nie wychodzi a kiedy indziej to masz rysunki przykładowePanrahk17 10:14, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Niewierzysz? N to sobie porównaj chyba Rorzahka z tym na instrukcji- lewa noga jest trochę w innym miejscu Vezok999 11:31, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) " poza tym, nie mógłbym wtedy nimi grać" - drukarka :-/ Kani--Nui 12:58, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Trza mieć kolorową ;p Vezok999 13:14, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Pokazać Ci, jak ja bym to zrobił na kompie?Kani--Nui 14:02, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz.... Vezok999 16:05, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiona w Paincie karta Tahu Mata, z takimi rzeczami jak napisałeś. I jak?Kani--Nui 16:31, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Plik:TahuKarta.png Nice :D Lord Vox 16:34, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Phi... Wkleić kawałek zdjecia to każdy potrafi. Jak pisałeś, ze programem komp. myślałem, że tak jak Gresh Andalorian. Takie coś to kazdy potrafi, poza tym, tak jak pisałem, czarnobiali mnie nie interesują. Ładnie moze i wygląda, ale ja chcę własnie akrty tworzone ręcznie Vezok999 16:35, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że Karty wywołały ogólny szał na FB. Ja z ogólną oceną pomysłu (jak i samych kart) poczekam do zakończenia tego dzieła. Vezok che rysowane karty, mi nie przeszkadza. Kani jeśli masz inną wizję jak powinny owe karty wyglądać zrób je. Tylko (wg mnie) nie rób nowej strony tylko dogadaj się z Vezokiem i zróbcie na tej. W sensie: "Karty Vezoka" i "Karty Kani-Nui'ego". El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Grrr... To się odmienia Kaniego-Nui! Ja mogę zrobić. Vezok, ja wolę gumkę paintową, niż gumkę ołówkową. Spróbuj sobie kurde zaznaczyć taki prostokąt 168x106. Zwróć uwagę, że ta karta jest tak zaprojektowana by można ją narysować przy użyciu linijki. Górny pasek ma 1 cm, boczne i dolny 0,5 cm, tak jak rubryki. Poza obrazkiem Tahu, śmiało można ją narysować. Co do artykułów, to lepsze byłyby "Karty Bionicle (Kani-Nui)" i "Karty Bionicle (Vezok999)" - dwa artykuły. Kani--Nui 17:50, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) To ja dołączam do konkursu z moim Gimpem :DGuurahk 18:51, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Ehh... Można było ich nawet nie dawać wywołało to tylko nie potrzebne precedense teraz znowu będą 3 karty, a większość i tak będzie patrzyć na więcej wysiłku i pracy. Ja ocobiście nie będe robił kart bo nie mam wyczucia w ręce. Malum121 Ja też. Ale jakoś nie użalam się nad sobą i nie ogłaszam wilekiemu światu, jaką jestem małą dzidzią... Ale ja chcę w nie zagrać! Bakugan! Bionicle! Bitwa! The Champ Is Here!!! 08:26, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Przed chwilą to ogłosiłeś w przeciwieństwie do Maluma. Chcesz zagrać? To podam ci fajny adres, w sam raz dla ciebie: Oto...www.gry.pl --DARNOK 2 08:23, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanko Darnok. Uwziąłeś się na mnie? Czy na wszystkie IP? The Champ Is Here!!! 08:26, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie... przecież wiadomo, że komputerowo karty można zrobić lepsze. Takie coś to u nas kwestia bardziej tradycji, a wrzuciłem to tutaj, żeby pokazać, że wpadłem na taki pomysł i żebyście zobaczyli moje rysunki postaci- na nich mi najbardziej zależy, a jak na razie to mało kto się własnie o nich wypowiedział. A tu od razu konkrsy... Vezok999 08:29, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Nie uwziąłem się ani na IP, ani na Akuuma, tylko na dwie wypowiedzi Akuuma.--DARNOK 2 08:31, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Karty... Eee... Świetne. Idealne. Perfecto. Pomysł świetny, to raz. Wykonanie to dwa. Chciałbym zobaczyć te staty. I zagrać tymi kartami. Darnok, znaczy że tylko zwróciłeś mi uwagę, aha. Jakby co, to było moje IP. The Champ Is Here!!! 08:32, gru 30, 2010 (UTC)